


Poison

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark Arthur, M/M, Patricide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: El rey está muerto, larga vida al rey.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte del Inktober 2017.

Arthur lo sabe todo, sabe que Merlín posee magia tanto como en verdad es un ser compuesto completamente de dicho poder universal. Sabe que su sirviente tiene razones completamente válidas para no confiarle este importante secreto. Sabe que esta razón es su padre y sus prejuicios infundados.

Sabe que si Uther siquiera escuchara un susurro de que el sirviente de su hijo ha estado practicado magia bajo sus propias narices no dudaría un segundo en condenarlo a la hoguera a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Es esa imagen la que lo empuja a tomar una decisión, la imagen de su padre ordenando a sus soldados, a su hijo, a forzar a Merlín. Inocente, ridículamente infantil y estúpidamente leal Merlín, a la hoguera, observando con fríos ojos azules sin remordimiento, los gemidos y quejidos de dolor emanando del leal sirviente hasta que finalmente la última exhalación de vida dejara su cuerpo cansado y al final sólo quedara un cuerpo inerte sin vida ardiendo hasta las cenizas.

Esa es la imagen que no lo deja dormir en las noches, la imagen que lo hace pensar.

Que Uther ha sido rey por mucho tiempo.

Uther y su reinado del terror ya han arruinada y acabado con las vidas de muchos y Arthur podría terminar con todo eso si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad.

Pero él está hecho para ser rey y eso significa la capacidad de crear sus propias oportunidades si es necesario. Por la fuerza y sin compasión.

Arthur puede y hará un mejor trabajo como Rey.

Porque las criaturas mágicas tienen tanto el potencial para el bien como para el mal. Y merecen vivir una vida plena y un juicio justo por sus errores tanto como cualquier otro.

Porque el valor de un hombre no está en su sangre ni en su linaje, sino en sus capacidades, en su corazón y en su lealtad.

Porque el pueblo sirve al rey tanto como el rey sirve a su pueblo.

Y puede que Uther no vea esto pero Arthur lo puede ver todo, ahora que Merlín le ha abierto los ojos a todo un mundo al cual estaba ciego.

El veneno es la mejor elección, una forma lenta y dolorosa de entregarle la pena de muerte a su padre. Su primera sentencia como el futuro rey de Camelot.

Arthur deja el veneno en su vino favorito, en su comida, semanas pasan en que el rey vomita sangre y pierde la energía para que Gaius de cuenta de que su viejo amigo está siendo envenenado.

Por supuesto Arthur esperaba esto, no hay forma en que Uther no encontrara la forma de enterrar sus garras en los últimos vestigios de vida que le quedan.

Pero no hay cura para el veneno. No cuando se administra con la frecuencia en que Arthur deja caer las gotas tóxicas en la comida y bebida de su padre.

Al final Uther sólo permite que su hijo le sirva su trago y alimento y Arthur simplemente se deja disfrutar el momento de dulce ironía cuando acepta el trabajo con una expresión honorable en el rostro.

"Si, padre." Acepta Arthur con una mano en el pecho cuando su padre lo comanda. "Puedes contar con qué haré todo para proteger a mis seres queridos."

Uther toma sus palabras como una confirmación de su lealtad y si, piensa Arthur, una confirmación de lealtad a Morgana, a Gwen, a Gaius, a Camelot, pero por sobre todo, a Merlín que siempre está a su lado, que lo protege sin pedir nada a cambio, que lo ama más que a su propia vida.

Cuando Uther muere lo hace mirándolo a los ojos. La realización mostrándose en sus facciones antes de exhalar un último, doloroso gemido.

Arthur sonríe con alegría apenas contenida. Deja lágrimas falsas correr por sus mejillas y sale de la habitación con una expresión solemne.

Merlín lo sostiene en sus brazos tan pronto como lo ve salir y Arthur no puede imaginar un mejor momento en su vida.

El rey está muerto.

Larga vida al rey.


End file.
